


Making the Bed

by planetundersiege



Series: Polypearls Bomb 2018 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Cleaning, Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, Polypearls bomb 2018, Steven’s house, polypearls, polypearls bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Polypearls Bomb 2018: Day 6Yellow and Blue sees Pearl cleaning.





	Making the Bed

Blue held Yellow’s hand tightly, a smile on her face as they walked on the beach, towards the crystal temple. Yellow had a bag of fries and someone managed to eat and hold it with just one arm, while Blue herself had a soda in her hand. It didn’t taste nearly as good as tea, but she liked the carbonation, all the bubbles.

The two pearls had been out on a small date, since Pearl had said she would be a bit busy today, and that was fine. They all agreed they could do something later all three of them, and when you were in a relationship, you don’t have to spend every waking second together either, especially since the gems didn’t sleep much (Yellow had tried but got too shocked to do it again, and while Blue enjoyed it somewhat, she preferred to look at the stars at night instead of sleeping).

As they entered the beach house, they saw Pearl, she was in the process of making Steven’s bed, and they saw the vacuum cleaner by the side as well, it was clear that she was cleaning.

“Hey Pearl, what are you doing?”, Yellow asked before eating another fry.

“Hey Yellow, Blue, my darlings. I’m just cleaning the room for Steven. He, Yellow and Blue Diamond will be back from their diplomatic mission after all, and after two weeks in space I think he’ll want to come home to a clean room and a warm bed, he must be tired”, Pearl said, thinking of Steven for a split second. He had grown so big, and just months ago, having this conversation would have been unheard of.

“Awe Pearl”, Blue said as she smiled. “That’s so sweet of you. Steven is so lucky that you care so deeply about him”.

“Who wouldn’t care about Steven? He’s so charming”, Yellow replied. “But their return is today? I thought it was in three days”.

Pearl sighed as she realized what Yellow meant.

“Oh I forgot Homeworld has significantly longer days and we Gems measure time like that. I was talking about Earth time measurements, and yes, they should be back by sunset”.

”How exciting!”.

“Do you want any help with anything Pearl? We’ll be ready faster and then we can all relax before they arrive”.

“That sounds perfect, I love you two”.


End file.
